Despair and Attraction
by Nymphadora.Sirius.Forever
Summary: Story 0ne of a collection detailing the growing relationship between molly and sean.molly has a hard time dealing with the last few days events, someone helps her through, but who? and how will this change their relationship?


Threshold Fan Fiction.

Title: Despair and Attraction.

Rating: PG-13 to be safe

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from threshold, they belong to someone else.

Pairing: Molly/Cavannah

Summary: Story one of a set detailing the growing relationship of Molly Caffrey and Sean Cavannah. Molly reacts to the events so far and breaks down privately, who see are her and helps her through it, and how will this affect their friendship?

Molly Caffrey is sitting in her office, with her head in her hands, she's thinking about the events of the last few days, and cant take it anymore, she begins to cry, she knows she needs this release, she's so sick off having to be strong, so she cries.

Meanwhile Sean Cavannah is walking towards the break room when he hears someone crying, he follows the sound which leads him to molly's office, he looks around to make sure no ones around then quietly slips inside the door, and what he see's there breaks his heart, there at her desk is Molly Caffrey crying, he's instantly at her side

"Molly what's wrong?" he asks her gently kneeling down in front of her.

"I should have been able to save them" she says sniffling as she looks up at Sean.

Sean pulls her too him and holds her while she cries

"Why I couldn't I do anything" she says as she's sitting in-between Sean's legs with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Molly, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault" Sean says stroking her hair.

"Thanks Cavannah" she says looking up at him.

"My pleasure" he whispers looking into her eyes.

Before either of them realizes it they are sharing an electrifying kiss, all the feelings that have built up over the last few months are coming to the surface.

Molly breaks the kiss when they both feel the need for air

"Sean if were going to do this we need to lock the door, I don't want anyone walking in on us" she says in-between kissing him.

So Sean walks over to the door and turns the lock, then walks back over to where molly is now sitting on her sofa, as he sits next to her they immediately starts kissing again, they cant keep there hand off each other, soon seans removed molly's shirt and skirt and his shirt and trousers are discarded on the floor beside hers, so they are making out on the sofa in just their underwear.

This consists of a pair of black boxer shorts for cavannah, and a cerise pink padded bra and matching hipster shorts for molly.

Not long after that the rest of their clothes are on the floor and they are making love on the sofa.

"Oh god Sean" Molly moans as her orgasm hits her which causes Sean to orgasm as well

"Molly…oh god Molly" he moans into her shoulder.

They collapse against each other on the sofa, Sean flips them so he's under Molly and she's resting on his side, with his arm around her waist and the other in her hair, and molly's arm is wrapped around cavannah's waist.

After a while of just lying in each others arms they decide they better get up and get dressed before anyone comes to see where they are etc.

"We'd better get dressed" Molly says while caressing Sean's chest.

"Ummm… yeah before anyone comes looking" he says playing with her hair.

So they both get up and get their clothes back on and walk to the door.

"Hay you want to do something tonight, like a meal or something?" Molly asks Sean.

"Sounds good to me" Sean says playing with the hair near her face.

Molly leans up and they share a kiss before Cavannah walks down the corridor.

"See you later" he calls over his shoulder turning to look at her with a grin on his face

"Bye" molly says smirking.

And she walks back into her office and closes the door behind her grinning from ear to ear.

"What a great end to a shitty day" she says laughing as she gets on with the rest of her work.

End of story one. The next story in the series will be up soon.


End file.
